Ventrue del siglo XXI
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Un joven perteneciente al clan de los Ventrue relata su vida Vampirica y sus aventuras con otros neonatos.   Rol iniciado recientemente...XD    T por seguridad
1. La Caza de Sangre

**LA CAZA DE SANGRE**

Una noche más…pero no una noche cualquiera, esta noche todos los neonatos de todos los clanes que conforman la camarilla seriamos presentados ante el príncipe…y yo, como honorable miembro del clan Ventrue, debo ser quien mejor impresión cause…demonios, como si necesitara un dolor de cabeza más…en fin…visto un caro traje Brioni hecho a la medida, (esos italianos si que saben de modas) y solo por si acaso…el impermeable Giorgio Armani que compre en una subasta…(el Kiton aun no llega). Llego a la sede de la presentación, al entrar veo a tres Toreador…dos de ellas estaban deslumbradas por la decoración, el otro parecía resistirse…aunque igualmente miraba a todos lados…los ignore, aunque no del todo…al final establecer una alianza con un Toreador podría resultar benéfico. Hay dos Malkivian…no tengo nada en contra de esos dementes…pero por seguridad (y por que resultan sumamente perturbadores) mantengo la distancia con ellos, mi sire me ha dicho que jamás subestime su locura…me parece que es algo que pude haber deducido yo solo. Observo también la presencia de un gangrel…es de quien menos me preocupo…al final siempre han sido buenas mascotas para el clan. Y finalmente la migraña de todo Ventrue…una Tremere… tal vez consulte la situación con mi sire antes de socializar con ella…los Tremere nunca son de fiar.

La noche transcurre con normalidad…al principio, el príncipe…ha decidido ponernos a prueba con una caza de sangre, eso me pone nervioso…mi sire me ha dicho que se me ve con buenos ojos para la herencia del título…así que tengo la responsabilidad de quedar a la cabeza en esta búsqueda…por primera vez siento la presión de la aristocracia…creo que empezare a dejar de desperdiciar mi inmortalidad en cosas vanamente humanas.

Un nosferatu es nuestro objetivo, una de esas ratas de alcantarilla ha osado faltar a una orden del príncipe, pero debo mantener la serenidad…finalmente alguien de mi estatus no puede rebajarse al nivel de un animal. Se han dividido los grupos las dos Toreador se han unido al Malkivian mas tranquilo…mientras que la Tremere se marcho con el Malkivian…inquieto? Ni idea de cómo categorizarlo...el otro Toreador se marcha…he escuchado rumores de que es bueno con la información…pero no tiene recursos…mi falta de educación académica (que mi sire y yo estamos tratando de solucionar) no me permite realizar grande investigaciones…pero…como dice ese dicho humano?...con dinero baila el perro…sigo a ese Toreador y le ofrezco un trato…el realizara la parte "cerebral" del trabajo mientras yo hare la parte física (soy mejor en eso que en lo otro)…acepta...partimos a su guarida informática, y de paso compramos comunicadores de alta frecuencia (que el mismo mejora para que funcionen incluso bajo tierra) y una computadora de mano (que me servirá para recibir los datos que me envié). Parto al lugar que me indica…ahí encuentro una alcantarilla abierta y entro por ahí…aggg…soy un idiota, debí haberme cambiado de ropa antes de entrar en ese sitio…maldito impermeable de 2000 dólares…no es tan efectivo como debería…bueno después lo repondré…sigo caminando por los túneles bajo la ciudad siguiendo las indicaciones de Dantes…tengo una mala espina sobre esto…pero olvido la corazonada cuando un dolor de cabeza me ataca…no…puedo…pensar con claridad…como puedo continuo caminando…es mi imaginación o huele a perro mojado?...yuk…con la cantidad de olores que hay aquí abajo…generalmente respiro para no alarmar a los humanos con los que convivo…pero por ahora no lo hago…es mejor… el dolor de cabeza comienza a ceder…Dantes me envía un mapa de todo el sistema cloacal de la zona, perfecto…así será más fácil moverme…escucho ruidos…apago la lámpara del comunicador… Dantes me informa que emboscan su refugio y huye…mas ruidos…o gritos debería decir…al parecer a alguien le esta dando un ataque de no sé qué…ahora no me queda la menor duda de que ya me han alcanzado…debo moverme rápido antes de que me alcaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!... *golpe seco*.

Me levanto…unghh…creo que me torcí algo…miro hacia arriba…hemos caído…todos…conmigo ahora están los dos Malkivian, una Toreador, la Tremere y el Gangrel…trato de rememorar los últimos segundos…cavilaba…después una explosión…y…ouch!...una piedra me cae en la cabeza…de haber estado vivo esa caída me habría matado…grrrrrr…estoy sucio…mi traje de 3000 dólares se arruino y huelo igual que los nosferatu a los que busco, arrojo el impermeable y el saco a un lado…la tremeré salió del hueco con magia…grrr malditos Tremere y maldita su magia…todos comienzan a discutir cómo salir de ahí…me estresan y me desesperan…decido comenzar a escalar los muros por mi cuenta…podría llevar a la Toreador conmigo…pero me tardaría mas en subir…lastima, parecía una linda chica…ya había salvado la mitad del camino…cuando junto a mí se abren agujeros…el Gangrel ha hecho una escalera….claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes, los Gangrel pueden controlar la tierra…(nota mental estudiar más a fondo las habilidades de los otros clanes). Salimos del hueco…y encontramos afuera una situación bastante…exótica…puede llamársele asi? (nota mental numero dos…leer el diccionario), Dantes ha llegado y se encuentra junto con la otra Toreador…que se veía un… poco (por ser amable)…enferma…había suciedad, polvo y…eso era vomito?...no sabía que podíamos vomitar¡, las cosas se ponían bastante feas…alguien detecto a dos Nosferatu… el Malkivian "tranquilo" arranca el asta de la bandera…por dios que piensa hacer con eso?...los problemas no paran…estoy nervioso y bloqueado…decido contactar con mi sire para pedirle consejo…

-los han atacado en su casa?- me pregunta  
>-bueno…no lo se…les segui el rastro y me llevo ahí y…<br>-los han atacado en su casa?- repite…creo que trata de tenerme toda la paciencia del mundo  
>-eso creo…<br>-ya te olvidaste de las leyes?  
>-no pero…- el foco se me prende…no avisamos a los nosferatu que llegábamos…estábamos en un grave problema –ayyy…estamos en su casa…<br>-destruyeron algo?- me pregunta…temo responderle  
>-en mi defensa yo no fui…-le respondo…todos esperan mi respuesta…<br>-ya sabes que hacer…

Corta la comunicación…miro a los que me rodean…-y bien?- me pregunta alguien… yo los miro angustiado…-tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia…la buena es que no moriré!- me echan una mirada asesina –la mala es que…estamos en dominios Nosferatu…no avisamos que veníamos..y…han destruido muchas cosas…- la misma angustia que yo siento se pinta en sus caras…estábamos en un buen Lio…

Se nos paran enfrente…en mi desesperación…(debo salvar mi pellejo!) me arrodillo frente a ellos pidiendo disculpas tan rápido que seguramente no se me entiende…se me quedan mirando…todos…por lo que me levanto y espero su respuesta…los locos intervienen…los nosferatu los echan de ahí…no tienen nada que a un nosferatu pueda interesarle…la Tremere también es despachada del lugar…ella tiene que arreglárselas no con los nosferatu…si no con sus maestros…me miran…estoy al punto del infarto…(figuradamente hablando)…una luz se prende en mi cabeza con su mirada…YO SOY EL PROXIMO PRINCIPE!...tiemblo…el futuro príncipe se arrodillo frente a una rata de alcantarilla…o dio mio…el más grande me echa una mirada de reconocimiento.

-nos arreglaremos contigo después…largo- Dantes me miro…sabia lo que esa miraba significaba, quería que le salvara la vida…no sabia si podría…pero debía intentarlo…  
>-puedo pedir un favor?<br>-no…largo!- temblé…no podía con los nervios…

Le desee suerte a Dantes…y salí corriendo… de regreso a mi mansión. Horas después el llego a mi mansión, pidiendo asilo…se lo di…aunque no era Ventrue.

AMANECIO  
>ANOCHECIO<p>

Decidí esperar un mensaje del príncipe…o de mi sire…seguro que me mataría en cuanto se enterara que me había humillado frente a un Nosferatu. Dantes salió no se a donde… finalmente recibi el tan esperado mensaje…era el príncipe…me pedía ir a reunirme con el…asi lo hice…cuando llegue, vi ahí al nosferatu mas pequeño…uno de los dos ante los que me arrodille…genial…ahora que seguiría…un ataque de lobos?. Entre a la oficina del príncipe…y me informo que los Lobos nos atacaban… maldita suerte la mia…también me informo que no teníamos suficiente plata…ni gente para combatirlos…si los nosferatu ayudaban tendríamos posibilidades…pero para eso tendría que tomar una decisión difícil…perdonar la vida de ese Nosferatu…o matarlo?...estoy confundido…tratare de pensar…en un buen plan…y por dios espero no equivocarme…


	2. El Despertar: las piramides de Tzental

**Disclaimer: el rol de Vampiro la Mascarada y todos sus manuales, incluyendo "el Despertar: Diablerie en Mexico" pertenecen a White Wolf. Todos los personajes son originales.**

_**EL DESPERTAR: LAS PIRAMIDES DE TZENTAL**_

En un Pueblito a las afueras de la selva Lacandona.

Chiapas, México.

"_Welcome to the jungle, We've got fun n' games, We got everything you want_…"

Abro los ojos asueñado cuando siento la vibración de mi celular y escucho el ringtone de los guns…Caín…debería cambiar ese ringtone ahora que estoy aquí…además del calor no necesito otro recordatorio de que estoy en la selva…saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y contesto…

-diga?...- waaaaaw!...bostezo en silencio…qué hora es?  
>-el resto del equipo llegara a las seis en punto…asegúrate de que haya un transporte para ellos y que no les dé el sol…<br>-ah?...si…si…me hare cargo de eso…-

La comunicación se corta y miro la hora…las 4:30 de la tarde…con razón tengo sueño…me levanto y me estiro, hacía años que no dormía en el suelo, me había empolvado un poco, así que me sacudo y miro a Atizin, la toreador que dormía en el catre hecha bolita, había adoptado esa postura intentando alejarse lo más posible del polvo. Emito un suspiro mientras me pongo de nuevo el sombrero de Indiana Jones, si, compre un traje idéntico al de Indiana Jones para esa misión.

Si se lo preguntan… mi sire, el príncipe de la Ciudad de México, James Fraser, me envió al estado de Chiapas junto con Atzin apenas un par de noches antes, después del fiasco de la caza de sangre y mi tontería en su despacho…decidió que no quería verme un segundo más en su ciudad y me envió en caravana a conseguir algunos mapas de la zona de la antigua ciudad de Tzental (una zona arqueológica "inexplorada" que quedaba relativamente cerca al pueblo donde me encuentro ahora) así como información acerca de la relevancia de la zona, historias de algunos arqueólogos perdidos y el por qué era tan importante. Me acerque a mi mochila y saque los mapas sin nombres una vez más, revisándolos…los había conseguido la noche anterior, poco después de rentar ese sucio sótano donde nos alojábamos…era lo mas que había podido hacer con los 10,000 pesos en efectivo que llevaba y los 8,000 que me prestó Atzin…un indio cualquiera me saco de un solo tirón 18,000 pesos…y lo peor es que no había podido ni amedrentarlo con presencia o dominarlo…la fe verdadera que se acumulaba poco a poco en el pueblo me debilitaba…habíamos llegado en mal momento, la peregrinación del vía crucis se llevaba a cabo esa noche, ese pueblo era de creyentes…así que la fe que se reuniría ahí…bueno…suficiente para matar a un vástago especialmente débil a eso. Guarde los mapas de nuevo y camine hasta el telefonillo pegado en la pared, aparte con el pie ligeramente la bandeja con las botellas llenas de coca cola, Juancho…el indio que me robo los 18,000 pesos nos las había dado desde que llegamos…y era a el a quien le tenía que pedir que llevara una camioneta a recoger al resto del equipo.

Levante el telefonillo, timbro…timbro…timbro…timbro…mire mi reloj mientras seguía timbrando, timbro unas ocho o nueve veces antes de que alguien me contestara, finalmente lo hicieron…un tal Federico, cuñado de Juancho, le hice mi petición de ir a recoger unos "paquetes" al aeródromo del pueblo, el tipo…bastante más despistado que Juancho acepto de buen grado confiándose de mi palabra de que le pagaría en cuanto fuera al cajero automático del pueblo al anochecer…si... el ladroncete de **** de Juancho nos dejo encerrados en el sótano…y Federico no tenía la llave. Después de colgar el telefonillo y ya sin ganas de dormir me dedique a revisar el sótano, además del camastro había algunos archiveros y muebles viejos, un boiler muy gastado y bajo del mismo un par de barriles. Atzin despertó, maldijo un par de veces en voz baja y me pregunto qué diablos hacia…le respondí tranquilamente, contándole sobre la llamada telefónica, el pedido a Federico y que estaba a punto de abrir los barriles bajo el boiler. Ella, aun cabreada por el hecho de que estábamos en ese sótano, me lanzo un par de improperios mientras destapaba los barriles…menuda sorpresa!, dos barriles de madera llenos de marihuana. Tome "un poco" de marihuana y la guarde en mi bolsillo mientras le mostraba a Atzin, quien, no sin insultarme una vez mas, tomo una cantidad igual y la guardo en su bolsillo también. Sin nada mas que hacer en ese momento mas que esperar, me senté en el suelo de nuevo mientras intentaba con mi computadora personal, empatar los mapas sin nombres con mapas de la zona…nada…mi conexión a internet estaba muerta. Frustrado apague la pc y me puse a jugar con el celular, sin dejar de sentir en ningún momento la mirada de desprecio de Atzin.

Finalmente a las 8:00, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, salimos del sótano cuando Juancho nos abrió, nos encontramos con casi todo el grupo de la misión anterior, la Tremeré…Ethel…ya antes había convivido con ella, curioso puesto que nuestro clanes son rivales, aunque por supuesto eso cualquiera lo olvida con una botella de tequila de por medio…erh, mejor no mencionárselo a nadie., Alex Dantes, el toreador al que le di refugio después de la caza de sangre, una brujah y un…

Los recuerdos de hace 15 años vinieron a mí en un torrente: el viaje en autobús en que conocí a esa joven, las escapadas nocturnas, las fiestas aristocráticas a las que había asistido con ella, la forma en que se había fugado conmigo, el hermoso año que vivimos juntos y la familia que comenzamos a formar…y por supuesto, el cómo ese maldito bastardo desgraciado que tenía enfrente, me arranco todo eso asesinando a mi amada Illya y a nuestro pequeño Constantine.

Norien Lervant me miro de la misma forma altanera y arrogante que la primera vez que nos vimos cuando Illya, su hermana, nos presento. Dentro de mi sentí como comenzaba a hervir algo, únicamente la voz del nosferatu que venía con ellos, Antón, me devolvió a la realidad, cuando pregunto si ya tenía lo necesario para comenzar la misión que nos encargo el príncipe.

Les entregue los mapas sin nombres y Alex inmediatamente los cotejo con una base de datos de un…demontres… ¿qué diablos era esa cosa que tenía en las manos?...sepa Caín que era, pero logro hacer lo que mi laptop no, pronto teníamos un mapa de la zona, en donde estaba la ubicación de algunos caminos y senderos a cuatro pirámides…cuatro, tendríamos mucho trabajo que hacer. Alex comenzó a repartir radios y diademas para estar en contacto durante la misión, asi como algunas lámparas y mochilas con algo de equipo de exploración, guarde el radio en mi cazadora de cuero, como lo dije idéntica a la de Indiana, y me colgué la mochila en la espalda.

Nos pusimos en camino a la selva, pero pronto…demasiado diría yo…nos encontramos con la peregrinación del via crucis, padre mio!, la cantidad de fe verdadera ahí concentrada es demasiada!...siento un ardor terrible en el pecho, como si me estuvieran atravesando miles de cuchillos ardiendo!, no puedo mantenerme de pie, escucho a los demás discutir, no entiendo lo que dicen, la cabeza me duele demasiado, no puedo ver nada…y entonces, la Brujah me tira en una de las cajas donde ellos llegaron, todo está oscuro y aun siento el ardor en el pecho, tanto por dentro como por fuera, siento que levantan la caja y escucho que nos movemos, con lentitud la cabeza deja de punzarme, pero aun siento el ardor, creo que estoy lastimado de forma física.

Me quede dormido unos minutos, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo aun me dolía el pecho, la caja ya no se movía, emití un quejido y escuche que alguien golpeaba la tapa de la caja -deja de quejarte y usa tu sangre para curarte!- dijo Antón, afuera escuchaba a los demás dialogar sobre que debíamos hacer, al parecer habíamos regresado al motel donde Atzin y yo nos habíamos quedado, Ethel si había logrado dominar a Juancho…ese ladroncete de…bueno…no importa, use mi sangre para recuperarme de las heridas que me infligió la fe, pero aun no podía salir de la caja, aun estaba débil, no entendí muy bien sobre lo que hablaban, me sentía muy idiotizado, de nuevo golpearon la tapa de la caja, me sobresalte dentro de la caja –oye, ventrue miedica, dame dinero!- otra vez Antón, abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y le pase una de mis tarjetas de crédito –dime la clave- me hablaba con fuerza y golpeado, demonios, ese tipo me daba miedo, le dije la clave de mi tarjeta de crédito, cerro la tapa y ya no escuche mas…al poco rato a mi Blueberry* me llego un mensaje de que mi tarjeta, la que le di a Antón, estaba sobregirada…mire la tapa de la caja…-maldito nosferatu de…!- emití una serie de altisonancias en voz alta, golpearon la tapa de la caja –Enkil! Silencio!- era la brujah –en un rato más nos iremos…Keiry llevara tu caja- ese era Alex, suspire y deje caer la cabeza de nuevo en el fondo de la caja, como deseaba estar en mi casa en el pedregal, disfrutando de leer una mala novela en compañía de alguna escritora fracasada que haría lo que fuera por que se la publicara…oh si…esas eran las mejores, cuando decían lo que fuera, literalmente era lo que fuera…, levantaron la caja y comenzamos a movernos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos moviéndonos, sentí que cambiaban la caja de persona y un rato después…

CRASH!

-au! Joder! No tenían que hacer eso¡- dije mientras me giraba para levantarme del suelo, -deja de hacer berrinche ventrue de **** y muévete- maldita sea, como odiaba a ese nosferatu. Me levante y me sacudí la ropa antes de ponerme de pie y seguir al grupo, nos dirigíamos a una de las primeras pirámides, hacia un rato que salimos del pueblo, al llegar ahí la abrimos y nos pusimos a explorar, no era demasiado complicada, había muchos escritos en las paredes, y un…un platón?... De plata sobre un…que era eso?...un pedestal?, una mesa de piedra?, Una plataforma?...lo que fuera, estaba ahí encima. Atzin y Alex descifraban lo de las paredes, yo por desgracia era editor por mera experiencia y no por estudios, solo había acabado la secundaria así que no tenía el conocimiento de siquiera saber que era lo que veía.

Sentí una mirada a mis espaldas, me gire para ver a quien me miraba, Norien…fruncí el ceño y le mire con odio y desprecio, sentía tantas ganas de retorcerle el cuello como a una gallina!, Atzin y Alex seguían entretenidos mirando las paredes, Ethel tomaba el platón de la plataforma, Keiry se había ido con Antón para explorar el camino que nos llevaría a la siguiente pirámide…teníamos suficiente privacidad.

-que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunte con molestia

-cumplo con una misión del príncipe…-me miro como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido

-no me refiero a eso, cabroncete de mierda…si no a qué diablos veniste a hacer a México- lo gruñí, realmente su mera presencia era suficiente para cabrearme

-eso no te incumbe poltergeist…- me miro con altanería, como si yo fuera un pedazo de basura…justo como lo hacía antes, eso me cabreo aun mas.

-claro que me importa pedazo de imbécil, cada que tú te apareces es una desgracia para mi…y no me llames poltergeist- le di un empujón

-que tu vida sea un completo error no es mi culpa…es tuya por haber existido, y te llamo como se me da la gana- me devolvió el empujón

Le di un golpe en la mandíbula y en menos de 5 segundos ya estábamos peleando, llamando la atención de Atzin, Ethel y Alex que de inmediato nos separaron.

-maldito poltergueist!- dijo una vez mas mientras se soltaba del agarre de Atzin

-no me llames así!- intente que Alex me soltara

-ya basta los dos!, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!- dijo Ethel –dios…por que los Ventrue son tan imbéciles…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la pirámide.

Alex me miro y me soltó, yo me acomode la ropa y levante el sombrero que se me había caído, comencé a caminar detrás de Ethel y pronto Alex, Atzin y Norien nos siguieron.

Nos encontramos con Keiry y Antón a mitad de camino a la segunda pirámide, Keiry dijo que se habían encontrado con un extraño puma gigante, decidimos que tendríamos cuidado con lo que nos encontráramos y caminamos a las segunda pirámide, ya casi amanecía.

No nos encontramos nada en esa pirámide, solo otro ídolo y más inscripciones…de nuevo no me moleste en mirar, no entendía que decían de todas formas, le deje el trabajo a Atzin y Alex. Pasamos la noche ahí, no hable más con Norien, pero me tome mi tiempo de recordar lo que había sucedido hace quince años…


End file.
